GoldenDuke 007
by Samniss Arandeen
Summary: <html><head></head>A reimagining of the N64 classic "GoldenEye 007". What if it were a Duke Nukem title? One-shot, but I will write chapters for the other levels if popular demand asks for it.</html>


Mission One: Dam

Arghelansk Dam, Soviet Union

Soviet soldiers patrolled the dam, and all the dark secrets inside. Although the dam supplied power to the proletariat of the Union, the real purpose of this facility was unknown.

But not for long. At the entrance to the base landed one man. He was tall, muscle-bound and clad in red and blue. His blonde hair and sunglasses made him a clear target.

"It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum. And I'm all out of gum," remarked the man to himself in a deep voice as he took out his 1911 pistol and chambered a round.

Duke Nukem had come to put the smack dab on the Soviets' asses.

Upon hearing Duke's one liner, the first Soviet advanced on Duke. He met his fate there, as Duke put three shots in him. Once he had shot his enemy, Duke moved ahead into the first area. This area was two ledges, with an abyss crossed by two bridges between them. Duke advanced across the closest bridge, taking note of a tunnel leading away from his position as he approached a security tower and dropped two more Soviets. Scaling the steps of the tower, he quoted, "Piece of cake."

There were no enemies in the tower, but a weapon awaited Duke there. "Cool," Duke remarked as he picked up the RPG. Heading back down the stairs, he noticed two Soviets who had seen what had previously happened and were running out of the tunnel. Since they stuck together, Duke decided to see what a rocket did.

Satisfied at the giblets flying from the rocket attack, Duke picked up a Shotgun from the remains of those two enemies, raced down the tunnel, and noticed another area at the other end. This one was about the same size as the last one, but no abyss. Instead, crates lay scattered about as Soviets buzzed about between them. Several of them opened fire on Duke, who made it behind a crate just in time.

As the soldiers crept up on Duke's position, Duke leapt out and pumped buckshot into the first enemy in his sights. "Come get some!" he yelled as he pumped the shotgun and hit another guy. The enemies tried to track him and hit, but Duke had surprised them and was moving too fast. One by one they fell screaming to the Shotgun toting Duke.

Duke smiled at the pile of bodies at his feet, then saw a truck parked in front of a blast door opposite where he entered. First he came to the back, climbed inside, and recovered a stock of Pipebombs from the rear compartment. Exiting the truck, Duke tossed a Pipebomb under the truck. Then he took out the remote, and with the push of a button the whole truck exploded in a massive fireball. "Groovy," Duke said as the blast took the door with it, giving Duke access to the next area.

This area, though it had less crates, had a locked gate at the end of it and a bunker on one side. From this bunker emerged three Soviets, but Duke gibbed them with an RPG shot to a nearby explosive barrel. With a quick "Damn, I'm good," Duke went to the gate, took out his 1911 and shot out the lock.

This led out onto the top of the dam itself, with three security towers and compound swarms of Soviets. Duke led with the RPG, turning hordes of Soviets into gib fountains. Once he ran out of ammo, he took out his Shotgun and started gunning down the remaining Soviets, with the occasional tossing a Pipebomb into the towers and detonating them.

After bombing the last tower, Duke entered it, and found a door leading into an internal tunnel. Duke took it, and found himself fighting through more waves of Soviets the whole way down it. It linked the towers together, and continued on after the last tower to a heavy door which Duke opened. "Motherfuckin' keycards," he remarked about the door as he entered a room filled with computers. He decided to take out the Soviet guards inside at the same time as he destroyed the computers, and pitched a Pipebomb inside.

The exploding Pipebomb turned the first Soviet into a fountain of gibs, prompting Duke to remark, "Your face, your ass, what's the difference?" as Soviets' guns began firing at Duke. Duke sheathed his Pipebombs in favor of the Shotgun, and strafed into the room with shot after shot. Once all the Soviets fell to Duke's assault, Duke tossed another Pipebomb, this one blowing up the computers in one corner of the chamber.

Coming back down the dam tunnel, Duke could see more Soviets coming down the tunnel at him. Knowing that he was outnumbered, he noticed a door leading to a light from above, and followed it into what revealed itself to be the middle tower of the dam's upper surface. Directly on the opposite side was a small metal platform, this led to thin air and an over 9000 foot drop to the river below.

And as Soviets flooded his position, Duke sprinted across and leapt off the metal platform, just as his objectives had dictated.

JETPACK ON

The Jetpack broke Duke's fall, allowing him to make a safe getaway to the dam's lower platform where the entrance to the Facility's HVAC ducts awaited his arrival.


End file.
